Face massage
by bahh1
Summary: Jaejoong suggests doing face massage to Yunho. Smut. Don't mind the overfloating fluffiness that is the start. BOYxBOY YunJae from DBSK/Banjun Dramas. Sorry for the fail story.


Face massage.

"Ahh, I'm so fucking tired!" Yunho complained, plopping down next to Jaejoong on the couch of their shared apartment.

It had been pretty stressful for all five of them for the past months, because of their disbandment, lawsuits and what-not.

"Baby, you look like you haven't slept in weeks." The smaller man stated, concern knitted in his eyebrows.

"Here, I'll give you a face massage." The lead singer suggested, making himself comfortable, sitting Indian style. Smiling gently, Yunho supported his head on his lover's legs: "Sure, Boo~!"

"Close your eyes.." Jaejoong said, cupping Yunho's cheeks.

And Yunho did.

Jaejoong's hands caressed the leader's cheeks, moving in circles, around his eyes and mouth. Yunho looked fairly amusing upside down, face flattening under the law of gravitation.

Heaving a small sigh, the smaller man's hands travelled onto Yunho's neck, moving in straight but gently, almost torturously along the latter's neck, ending up in Yunho's V-neck shirt, making the victim shudder in the most pleasurable manner.

Feeling the thrills he was granting the other man, Jaejoong moved his hands down on Yunho's body even more, the younger man suppressing his moan. The ends of Jaejoong's nails were hardened, due to the nail-biting, making the massage even more exciting for the laying man – shivers crawling under his skin.

Jaejoong placed a soft kiss on Yunho's chin, giggling, as the slightly coarse surface touched his soft lips, and the man under him laughed in return. He kissed Yunho's chin again, the feather brushes playing along the side of his jaw. There was a pause in Jaejoong's actions, as if thinking wether going through with it or not.

Yunho got his reply, when his Boo's lips pressed against his, the two almost melting into each other.

Heaving a small laugh, Jaejoong pushed Yunho up in a seating position, he himself kneeling in front of the leader. The smaller male pulled Yunho's legs apart with the most angelic face he could make, exciting the younger male a little more than before.

The smaller male started undoing Yunho's jeans, as slow as he could – one button after another, without losing the mischievous grin in his face. Yunho could bare it only this much, and the next second, Jaejoong cupped his still clothed member, stroking it with even movements. In return, Yunho exhaled a wanton moan, sinking into the couch even more.

Lifting himself up a little, Jaejoong stole a kiss from Yunho's parted lips, the younger man pulling him into the lip lock even more, giving it more passion and lust; Jaejoong lost his balance and ended up straddling Yunho, supporting his weight onto the couch's back rest with a quiet yelp.

Yunho's hands travelled up from the rim of the smaller male's shirt, Jaejoong moaning into their kisses, making him go to heaven almost right away. The leader took the liberty to lick the middle part of Jaejoong's ribs, from top to bottom and Jaejoong couldn't help but to give out the sweetest moan to Yunho's awaiting ears.

Yunho pulled his lover's shirt off, the latter grinning against his face, placing kisses everywhere he could get his lips on. Another husky moan came from the smaller male's dry throat, when Yunho bit his shoulder blade – almost like a habit.

Eager, Jaejoong pulled Yunho's shirt off, sending it flying in the air, ending up in a nearby corner; his member brushing against _little Yunnie_ in the process.

Another moan was heard.

Hastily, Jaejoong unzipped his pants that were gone in a heartbeat, so he could work on Yunho's half-opened jeans. The latter wiggled out of the two fabrics, Jaejoong still straddling him.

Their minds were in a haze.

Yunho thought it was best to bring out his dominant side, pulling his lover's face towards him again, locking their lips with a smash. He pinched Jaejoong's butt in the process, earning a scream from the smaller man.

"Do it!" It was more of a demand, then a suggestion and Yunho was glad to oblige.

The younger man inserted his member in front of Jaejoong's entrance,not stopping, and pushed it in. Jaejoong replied with a vast moan and an arched back, supporting his hands on Yunho's shoulders.

"Move!" Yunho demanded and Jaejoong started riding his lover.

"Oh-my-ff-Yunnie~!" Words spilled from Jaejoong's mouth that he wasn't used to use, when Yunho's member pressed against Jaejoong's bundle of nerves.

Moving quicker, up and down, the smaller man's panting became faster, Yunho digging his nails into Jaejoong's waist almost painfully.

Jaejoong supported his head onto his man's shoulder, indicating that he was tired. Yunho pulled him on the couch, not breaking their contact. Jaejoong circled his hands around Yunho's neck to place a kiss on those hot lips of his, as Yunho picked up their pace, moving with stinging movements.

"Ah, Yun, I'm-m-!" Jaejoong groaned hard an long, spilling half of his seed between their bodies, panting.

"Not yet, Boo." The seme protested, taking Jaejoong's member into his fist, closing the slit with his thumb.

"Fuck, no, I have to-" Jaejoong's words were cut with another heated kiss. Their tongues mingled in the wet mouthes, between them.

Yunho slowed his own movements down, feeling Jaejoong's cramp, the latter moaning loud and fully coming again.

The younger man pulled out of his lover, still not released.

"Yunnie?" the uke asked worriedly.

"We're having unprotected sex, I'm not putting you in danger, Boo." Yunho sat down next to Jajoong, holding his erect member.

The smaller man had other plans – he kneeled down and put his original plan into practice. The slender man gulped, before removing Yunho's hands gently and taking his member into his mouth.

"Ah, ff-uck!" It was Yunho's time to cuss.

Jaejoong's head moved up and down on Yunho's member, skilled tongue tarting out and licking the flesh, which caused Yunho to spill his cum into his lover's mouth.

"Sorry, Boo~" The latter apologized, totally spent, pulling his love onto the couch again.

"It's okay." He answered, kissing the tip of Yunho's nose.

"Ahh, I feel refreshed already!" Yunho pulled Jaejoong into his chest, hugging the daylights out of his loved one.

(AN: This is a little fail, but It'll do. Spent 2 days writing it, so don't be so critical D:

And I think I have made YunJae have sex in every room in their 'house', plus a motel :D

**Review to let YunJae have smutty sex!**)


End file.
